


The Peace In Chaos

by themoonhauntedourjournals



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Humor, It's my first work, Other, Shenanigans, i tried please be nice, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonhauntedourjournals/pseuds/themoonhauntedourjournals
Summary: Prompt - Every 1000 years the gods are reincarnated as humans. Write about the god of chaos and the god of peace being born twins.





	The Peace In Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcome and kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also give me prompts on my tumblr shineyobjectsdistractme.:)  
> αδελφός - brother in Greek  
> αδελφή - sister in Greek

"Eris, I swear if you don't stop getting into fights--" Horae started, exasperated, as her twin once again shifted on the toliet set, pulling his head away from the needle she was attempting to stitch the gash in his head with.

"What? Common Rae you know you love when we pull pranks together," Eris said smirking, then wincing when it disturbed the cut on his lip, and settled with flipping his pink-tipped brown hair. "I didn't think they'd catch me. I just wanted them to leave that kid Finnley alone."

"Don't start Rissy, I know very well why you put itching power in the football captains pants, you like to make chaos."

"You know me best Rae." Eris snarked. Gray eyes flashing at the use of the nickname he loathed.

"So, it's Finnley this week huh? What happened to-- hmm what was her name-- Alice?" Rae said with a tilt of her head.

"Aria," Eris said, shaking his head fondly at his twin.

"Hey! Stop moving or the stitches will be crooked," Rae chastened. Eris just sighed and let Rae patch him up. The two sitting in comfortable silence.

"There, all done," Rae said nodding, it was a looking pretty good, if she could say so herself. Especially since she had to work with a simple sewing needle and thread, and Eris want the most still person in existence. He practically twitches every 3 seconds. The silence carried on until they walked to the kitchen.

"Aria wanted more then I could give her," Eris blurted out. "I maybe the god of Chaos--"

Rae looked at him with sad eyes. She understood what he meant. Aria wanted more then one night she had wanted countless nights and days, and that was a luxury that neither could afford. Though they were born humans, Rae and Eris were dormant gods. Waiting for the perfect time to awake, to be whole again.

"But you would never intentionally do _that_ to someone, I know" Rae patted her brothers shoulder sympathetically. "Do you think with Finnley it'll be any different? Rissy that poor boy has been crushing on you since fifth grade!"

Eris winced, "That long? I only noticed because Ari pointed it out."

"That's because your so dense Rissy," Rae teased her brother " you wouldn't know if someone had a crush on you if they had a blinking sign above their head, you'd just sit there and admire the lights."

"Hey, you brat! Watch how you talk to me, I'm older and you should respect your elders." Eris snipped back.

"You're only older by two minutes αδελφός," Rae replied, speaking in their native tongue.

"Still older Horae," Eris said in a sing song kind of voice skipping off.

"By two minutes! That really doesn't count Eris and you know it." 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Eros grinned.

Rae just stuck her tongue out at him, not rising to the bait. She was the god of peace after all. 

"Whatever, now leave," Rae said making shooing gestures with her hands, "finals are in two weeks and I'm no where near ready."

"Fine," Eris replied, he knew better then to argue when it came to Rae's studies, she may be the god of peace but when you disturbed her sleep, or studying, you would find none of the mercy that usually shown in her amber eyes. 

* * *

Rae slowly shut the door to her and Eris's dorm room and then collapsed against it, holding her eye. It was still smarting from the punch she had received for defending her brother. 

" **They had no right to talk about him like that, especially with me sitting right in front of them**!"Rae thought angrily.

"Hey, sting Rae. Want to watch that new show you were talking about? It's supposed to be on in like--," as soon as Eris had seen her he went silent, getting up with grace one only acquired after living for eons, he made his way to her side, dropping to his knees to get to her height. 

"Who did this, tell me."

Rae shook her head weakly.

"Horae, tell me who dud this."

"Eris, please it doesn't matter. I'm fine." She said trying to ignore the tremble in her voice, and the shaking of her hands.

"Can you at least tell me why they did it?" Eris said seemingly calm.

Rae nodded, she owed him at least that much. "They were talking about you, I was sitting right there. When I asked them to stop they tried to get me to join in, I got angry and they punched me." Rae said, making sure to not reveal the gender of the person who had punched her.

"Rae," Eris started," you didn't--"

"Yes I did," she answered immediately. "you're my brother, if they don't respect you in my presence then I'll make them."

"And they say I'm the god of chaos," Eris joked. 

"I don't know αδελφός, I think your more mischief then chaos nowadays," Rae smirked.

"Sure, αδελφή." Eris laughed, " want to go see if we can put foghorns doorstoppers at some of those cheerleaders dorms?"

"Ohhhh, and we should febreze bomb the locker room while the football team is changing." Rae added enthusiastically, already standing up and opening the door.

Eris snorted and walked out the door, "And you're the god of peace." 

"Now, αδελφός. If there is no chaos, then how would we even know what peace was? You taught me that." Rae said, thinking back to the times when the two gods had still hated eachother. Both had been screaming at eachother, then Eris had uttered that simple sentence and all screaming had stopped. After that both gods had seen that without on the other couldn't exist, and since had been inseparable.

Eris gasped and clutched his chest. "My own words, used against me, how dare you sir!"

Rae narrowed her eyes."Who you calling sir?"

"You of course Manta-ray." Eros said innocently. 

"You'd do well to remember that your Finnley is in my art class, αδελφός. One of these days all your secrets about how muck you _**wove**_  him. Might. Just. Slip." Rae grinned wickedly.

"Aww Rae you would never." Eris paused for a moment,"right?"

Rae just shrugged before taking off down the corridor, Eris not far behind her.

They kept running. On and on. In their peaceful chaos.

 

 


End file.
